Every day millions of online transactions are conducted over secure connections between web servers and web browsers. Establishing secure online connections between an enterprise and its customers is critical when dealing with sensitive information such as login credentials and data transfers. Enterprises spend significant resources ensuring that secure online communications with their customers proceed in an efficient manner. Furthermore, large enterprises may have expansive intra-enterprise networks that rely on secure communications between network devices. One way to establish secure online communications involves the using the https protocol.